


【工孝拉郎】我妻凉*eiji

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [1]
Category: takumi-saitoh/kubota-masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	【工孝拉郎】我妻凉*eiji

青年斜斜靠在病床上，夸张的枕头占据了整个背后的空间，浅色的病号服松松垮垮的套在身上，脖子上的纽扣松开了，露出一截光滑的脖颈和温润的锁骨，残留着婴儿肥的脸上带着轻佻的笑容，整个人散发出一股浓浓的风尘气。  
Eiji看起来脸色有些潮红，时不时的轻咳两声，发黑的眼珠却死死的盯着手里的屏幕，寂静的病房内发出滴滴答答吃金币的声音，床边的桌上放着一碗黑色汤药，早已没了热气。  
我妻凉进病房的时候就看到了这一幕。  
见到来人，eiji放下手里的游戏机，撅起嘴唇。  
我妻凉坐到eiji旁边，伸手将他搂了过来，随手扣好他脖子的纽扣。  
Eiji整个人瘫坐在我妻凉怀里，眉眼上挑，有气无力的抱怨着：“凉桑现在才来看人家。”  
眼前的男人保持着一贯冷漠的表情，只斜了斜嘴角，随手拿过桌上的汤药。  
EIJI苦着脸看着黑色汤药，嘟囔着：“能不喝吗？”  
我妻凉没有说话，只把药往eiji面前推了一点。  
黑色的眼珠骨碌碌的转来转去，伸手主动攀着我妻凉的脖子，有些嘶哑的嗓子发出堪称粘腻的声音：“我想吃冰淇淋。”  
我妻凉揉着EIJI软软的头毛，脸上的刀疤也似乎温柔起来，手里的汤药却丝毫没有放下的痕迹。  
见状，eiji嘟起嘴唇，又咳了两声：“那我要凉桑喂。”  
我妻凉揽住EIJI的肩头，将他抱在怀里，将手里的汤药递到他嘴边。  
EIJI嗔怪的看了我妻凉一眼，嘟囔着：“不是这么喂。”  
我妻凉心下了然，随手将汤药灌进嘴里，捏起EIJI的下巴，将嘴里的药全部渡了过去。  
“咳咳。”EIJI呛得咳出声来，嘴里充斥着汤药的苦味，不由得皱起眉头。  
抬头迎上我妻凉带着笑意的眼神，眼珠子滴溜溜的一转，主动亲吻上我妻凉的嘴唇。  
灵巧的舌尖在我妻凉嘴里勾来勾去，时而纠缠着对方的舌头，时而松开，恋恋不舍的在我妻凉嘴里打转。  
我妻凉眉眼温柔了许多，带着枪茧的手掐住了eiji的后颈，让他没那么费力。  
Eiji眉眼上挑，手就滑进了我妻凉的衬衣内，在下腹摸来摸去。  
我妻凉捉住eiji不安分的手，不轻不重的咬了咬eiji的嘴唇。  
Eiji也看出我妻凉今天无意于情事，自己又生着病，确实也不是好时候，不过……  
他低下头嘴角上扬，凉桑压抑着自己欲望的样子，肯定很好玩。  
我妻凉把后面的枕头放了下来，将eiji安置好，替他盖上被子，想了想，坐在床边，轻轻拍着eiji的背，哄着他睡觉。  
“凉桑抱。”乖巧而粘腻的声音。  
伸手环住我妻凉的腰，不老实的蹭来蹭去。  
像只猫一样。  
我妻凉突然想到这么一句。  
“凉桑亲。”病床上的可人儿撅着嘴唇，黑色的眼珠子弥漫着水汽。  
真是生着病都不老实。  
我妻凉叹口气，解开衣服，钻到温暖的被窝里，亲了亲eiji的额角，闭上眼睛将他牢牢抱入怀里。  
Eiji吃吃的笑，蹭了蹭我妻凉的下巴，嘴唇有意无意的掠过我妻凉的喉结。  
湿滑的舌尖轻柔的舔舐着，像只猫一样麻麻酥酥的挠着我妻凉的敏感处。  
怀中人滚烫的体温暧昧的诱惑着自己，我妻凉只觉得下腹升起一阵热度。  
“唔？”感觉到下腹有个硬硬的东西抵着自己，eiji眉开眼笑。  
“凉桑硬了呢。”轻佻的话语从eiji的口中滚落出来，滚烫的手心随即握住了我妻凉的分身，轻柔的捏着。  
“凉桑，很舒服吧？”一边揉捏着一边看着我妻凉的神色。  
我妻凉的喘息声渐渐粗了起来，一手捉住下身作祟的手，睁开眼对上eiji黑的发亮眼珠。  
我妻凉眯了眯眼打量着面前作茧自缚的目标，此刻正笑意盈盈的看着自己。  
Eiji今天的样子特别诱人，许是因为发高烧的缘故，黑色的眼珠子湿湿的，看上去特别像只小鹿，诱人犯罪。  
在这寂静的空间里，头顶的钨丝灯发出电流声响。  
我妻凉嘴角扯出一个笑容，翻身就把eiji压在了身下。  
一只手就往下探去，捏住了eiji前端微翘的分身。  
“唔唔。”eiji大惊失色，抵着我妻凉的胸口，心中叫苦不迭。  
原以为仗着自己生病，故意惹我妻凉玩儿，结果……  
他不由得扁着嘴，眼底却丝毫没有悔意，反而有种跃跃欲试的兴奋。  
我妻凉粗糙的在他脖颈咬噬了几下，抬头玩味的看看eiji的反应。  
Eiji喘着粗气，嘴角噙起微笑，不知死活的继续撩拨着：“凉桑今天真温柔。”  
我妻凉微微一笑，低头慢慢往下亲去，落下星星点点的吻痕，手握住eiji的分身，指甲刻意搔刮着会阴。  
“唔~”eiji咬住嘴唇，尽力压抑着叫声。  
虽然这是单人病房，外面却时不时有人经过，容易被人撞破的刺激让eiji感到血液都兴奋了起来。  
我妻凉有些惊讶，他其实并不太指望eiji因为生病而闭上那张嘴，毕竟这人平时在床上也没少大呼小叫。  
看见eiji迷蒙的双眼，咬住嘴唇压抑着呻吟的样子，我妻凉又好气又好笑。  
眉头一皱，突然有了作弄eiji的想法。  
“啊~”突如其来的刺激让eiji身子不由得往上一弹，奋力用手捂住自己的嘴唇。  
Eiji迷蒙的看着下体，我妻凉正含着他的分身，卖力的舔弄着，一只手撑着自己的身体，另一只手往自己身后摸去。  
“凉~凉桑……”平时轻佻的青年剧烈喘息着，有些后悔自己挑起的情事。  
我妻凉充耳不闻，一根手指侵入了eiji的后穴。  
“唔~”eiji无力的抓住床单，手上青筋凸起。  
我妻凉慢慢开拓着eiji的后穴，口中吞吐的动作也没停。  
潮红漫上了eiji的身体，后穴的手指也变成了三根，搔刮着敏感点。  
“唔。”eiji呜咽着咬住自己的手背，下体收缩，精液全数射在了我妻凉的口中。  
我妻凉眉眼全是笑意，伏上身吻着eiji的嘴唇，将嘴里的精液全数喂了进去。  
无意识的咽下口中的液体，eiji呛出声来。  
“咳咳，真是过分。”嗔怪的瞪了我妻凉一眼，撅着嘴唇。  
我妻凉笑意盈盈，把eiji翻了个身。  
“凉桑……”还没来得急叫出声来，后穴突来的刺痛感让eiji不由得握住了床头的铁杆。  
“啊~”突如其来的呻吟似乎让屋外的人顿住了脚步，eiji下意识的捂住自己的嘴唇。  
我妻凉突然下压，随手扯过被子将两人盖住。  
门开了，来人似乎探了探头，发现没什么异样，又关门离去。  
脚步声渐渐远了，我妻凉掀开被子，好笑的看着eiji的侧脸，亲了亲他的眉眼，手在白皙的皮肤上滑来滑去，却不在动作。  
eiji放开自己的手，扁着嘴唇像受尽了欺凌的小媳妇。  
我妻凉放在身子内的那根巨物一跳一跳的，涨得后穴难受。  
Eiji努力放松着呼吸，有些难耐的蹭着我妻凉的身子，自己往下体摸去，想要自渎。  
我妻凉捏住他的手，笑盈盈的咬住他的手臂。  
“凉桑，你动一动好吗？”eiji意乱情迷的催促着，得不到慰藉的感觉让他难受无比。  
我妻凉玩味一笑，轻缓的律动着，浅浅退出，又缓缓进入。  
Eiji咬住嘴唇，这样的抚慰根本不够，反而让人更加渴求。  
“凉桑，我要，给我。”eiji努力的往后抵着我妻凉的身子，后穴一张一缩，牢牢的吸附着我妻凉的分身。  
我妻凉默不作声，盯着eiji的举动。  
“凉桑，快一点。”有些哭腔的声音。  
我妻凉舔舔嘴唇，毕竟他也忍不住了，不过就是想欺负eiji，让他哭着求自己。  
下体猛然被贯穿的感觉让eiji浑身轻飘飘的，呢喃着叫着我妻凉的名字。  
病床摇晃的声音像是催情剂一般，充斥着整个房间。  
Eiji只觉得全身滚烫，许是因为发烧，许是因为刺激。  
折过身与我妻凉深吻，迷蒙的看着身后不断撞击的男人。  
下体被刺激的又支了起来，意识在缓缓流走。  
Eiji用尽全身力气握紧了床头的铁杆，剧烈喘息着，唇齿间偶尔溢出的淫词荡语也完全被情欲压了下去。  
在要到达高潮的时候，我妻凉突然下压，咬住eiji的脖颈，将精液全数射到eiji体内。  
“嘶。”吃痛的感觉让eiji瞬间清醒，像是野兽在标记所有物的行为和下体的双重刺激，前端又一次射了出来。  
Eiji精疲力尽的趴在床上，又咳嗽了两声。  
我妻凉支起身子，狠狠的在他脸上亲了一口。  
刚经过高潮的青年撅起嘴唇：“凉桑抱我去洗澡。”  
他理直气壮的叫着：“我起不来了。”  
我妻凉笑盈盈的抱起eiji，放到浴室的温水内，轻柔的给他洗了个澡。  
想了想，低头亲了亲eiji的额角，回卧室换了床单，又走回浴室捞出eiji，给他擦好身子。  
Eiji撅着嘴唇，任由我妻凉服务着，困意却涌上了脑袋。  
我妻凉摸着eiji的头顶，啄了啄他的脸颊，将他抱回床上。  
Eiji不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，只觉得在一个让他安心而且温暖的怀抱里。  
他无比懒散的缩到那人怀里，嘴角带笑。  
晨光从室外照进室内，我妻凉睁开眼，看着蜷缩在怀里的人，想到昨晚的疯狂，不由得满是笑意。  
怀中诱人的妖精还没有醒，褪去了平时那副轻佻的模样，透出很安静的感觉。  
我妻凉心念一动，低头摄住eiji的嘴唇，轻轻咬噬着。  
“唔。”Eiji意识迷糊的哼了一声，却没有睁开眼睛。  
我妻凉伸手去探eiji的额头，体温比昨晚更高，让我妻凉慌了神。  
忙乱的起身，按响了呼叫铃。  
想了想觉得不妥，趁着医生来的空挡，胡乱的给eiji套好病号服。  
今天的主治医生西条命走了进来，看见床上的eiji，不由得皱了皱眉头。  
西条命撩起eiji的衣服，身上星星点点的吻痕扎眼的提醒着旁人昨夜发生过什么。  
西条命看了一眼旁边的我妻凉：“知道他发烧你还动他。”  
我妻凉只能沉默，拧着眉头看着自家小妖精的脸。  
“就不能忍忍吗？”西条命满脸愤怒，在遇上我妻凉的表情后也咽了回去，  
“我去开退烧药，你给我好好反省反省。”  
西条命压下满腔的怒火，快速的走了出去。


End file.
